Tune of tones
by imotou-chan
Summary: Do not listen to what people say, listen to how they say it, this will help you determine their intentions from their acts.'


I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Tomeada 1791 - _

_Step, step, turn_

'Good Sakura,'

_Step, pause, quarter turn_

'Very good, mind you, your balance should be better maintained'

_Turn, turn, step_

My mind is in a continuous robotic mode. I have three factors in life that must always be followed - to understand instruction.

_Step, turn, step, quarter turn_

To accept instruction

'Good Sakura, remember poise'

And to always – _step, step, turn_

Follow the instruction.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Good Sakura, you have done well for today. However in the future I would like to see you adequate and responsive enough not only in your movement but also in your thoughts and of course **in your face**'

An elderly woman stooped into the vision of a young girl, her face only a few inches apart from the latter. Her face despite the noticeable lines was rich in a beauty that would have outshined most in its youth. Deep-set eyes heavy with outline regarded the small child seat in front of her. The woman raised an elegant hand to sweep back auburn curls that obscured the girl's remarkable eyes.

The girl however did not regard the woman; she did not even meet her brown eyes with her own. She looked at nothing, focussed on nothing and regarded nothing except the thoughts within her own mind.

After a few moments silence the elegant woman once again returned to slowly pacing around the young girls seat. Deep rose lips parted, not refusing the smirk that soon dominated them.

'After all, we don't want you future dancing partners to think you anymore dull then they already will'

The girl – Sakura sucked in air, as if almost waiting for something else to come, but other then this reaction the woman was granted with no other satisfaction.

'Tut tut child, with that type of energy in you I will be very surprised if one should think to ask you to dance, let alone a question'

Sakura closed her eyes, a last defence against the older female, however to no avail was this achieved as the adversary no longer became to sight of the woman, but now the very sound. Deeper did these words cut into Sakura's consciousness hurting more then any disapproving look could.

'However maybe I am jumping to ahead of schedule, after all with your grandfather away and your present guardian most likely drunk who knows when you will be invited to such an event or whether these lessons will even pay off'

The woman stopped behind Sakura and studied her. The girl's shoulders were held defensively and stiff. Her whole body was tense including the muscles in the delicate face - yet again no satisfying reaction from the girl. The woman continued her circle around the girl, always possessing the air of her superior. The lady had always attacked Sakura discreetly or not so with a rage and cruelty that had emerged from somewhere unknown to Sakura. Always had she been belittled by not only this woman but many others, from her earliest memories to her latest, over her 12 years she had always known the art of becoming demeaned

A cruel smile replaced the frown which graced the woman's lips.

'Of course I suppose I must feel some honour in giving you proper teaching to prevent you from following in your mother's footsteps.'

Sakura's head began to rise however she prevented in, knowing the woman would see it is a challenge. Unfortunately the woman's sharp brown eyes rarely missed much and took in Sakura's slight movement.

'Where shall these footsteps lead you ask?' Sakura had said nothing and continued to do so. Sakura watched the perfect dark mouth shaping each word. She in took everything from the cruel smile to the lines surrounding the full lips.

'To the life –

Each word was matched with shapely mocking lips. The dark rose colour stood out against stark white skin of a cruelly beautiful face, dark curls tumbled into the woman's vision. To Sakura everything was just a blur apart from the beautiful lips and the words that floated out of them.

of a whore,'

Sakura jerked and before she knew she was on her feet, this sudden action startled the lady who had come to rest inches in front of the girl. The lady leant back and landed on the floor looking at Sakura with such surprise and venom in her eyes.

'Please dear lady, do not patronize me further – Sakura's voice rang loud and clear in the quiet drawing room, to her everything seemed to go quiet with her first words but she was to angry to dwell on such thoughts. Uncurling a trembling fist she pointed it accusingly at the woman who now lay at her feet, her perfect mouth set in a grim line, her brown orbs shining with distaste.

you have no right -!'

'**Do not**, speak to me of right's girl. How fair is it that I am wasting my time to teach the daughter of a whore and goat herder to dance and dine like a lady. You who should have no right what so ever!' The lady rose to her feet in an elegant movement. With such speed that one so old should not posses she seized Sakura's fist and held it victim to a iron grasp. Long red nails dug into porcelain skin as Sakura was jerked closer to her elder.

'Lady you are an –'

_Thwack_ The sound resonated both in Sakura's mind and around her. Hanging in the air and creating a new and more dangerous tension that was previously present.

A stinging pain seared across Sakura's face, as a red mark bloomed on the sweet skin. With one hand still captive in the ladies, the girl put her other to her face, creating a brief contact before drawing it away and to the wrist that was the only thing keeping her in the same room, let alone property as the woman.

A cruel fleeting smile of satisfaction crossed the ladies features before disappearing into a mask of perfection, she tightened her grip on the girl's arm, her nails digging deeper into the girl flesh – drawing blood. The blood dribbled down Sakura's wrist and onto the ladies hand where it became undistinguishable with the nails.

'Poor child, I can tell that you have been most confused with your heritage so let me tell you the truth. Your mother was a slut, who so happened to fall pregnant with you. Your sire – a goat herder was killed while watching his herd and died unaware of your existence. Your mother died due to shame of having you as a daughter and you are only here due to the pity of an old fool and a penniless drunk. Do you understand now?'

Sakura looked down unable to face the lady in her shame

'Yes lady'

'Look at me and say it!' The voice was boastful and thick with glee

Despite as she may, Sakura could not face her tormentor without tears forming in the backs of her eyes. A movement behind the lady caught Sakura's attention. Between the double mahogany doors a pale face loomed at Sakura, glee and satisfaction was evident on the face, the whole visage was a perfect but younger mirror of the lady who now held Sakura.

_Miuku_

'Sakura, it is appropriate to follow the instructions given to you by your superior, now answer me'

Sakura raised her gaze as a dark bay met a startling green. Defiance and shame was both evident in Sakura's gaze, giving a message to the woman that Sakura was both defeasible yet ever untameable.

'I understand clearly, my lady,' the phrase was spoken innocently with evident mockery interlaced

'Good, now you may leave. We are evidently finished for today.' With that the lady released Sakura's throbbing hand and regained her stamen our by sending Sakura one last venomous look before turning away.

Relieved to be free of the ladies grasp Sakura hurried to the double doors. They crack in the doors slowly widened, revealing Miuku dressed in an ornate purple dress, her face shining with malice and joy. Sakura would not give her anymore satisfaction and so slipped past her, her white dress flurrying with the movement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her pace did not stop until she was deep in the woods surrounding the property. Often Sakura would become elapsed into the woods on her way home from lessons. Needing to escape her life and her place in it, she would always flee into this sanctuary where time was of no essence and everything was as it had always been for thousands of years. She would simply walk or lie in the pine leaves on the ground, doing nothing but thinking of happier memories and a happier place.

Sakura knew what the town said about her, - she was strange, queer. Unaccepted by lords and ladies due to her heritage and unaccepted by the peasant and merchant classes due to her queer manner. Often Sakura felt alone, dependant on only herself. A child forced to learn earlier than others of the cruel shadowed world.

_Ignorance must have been bliss, but I can not remember when I held this last_ Sakura thought

Her steps were quietened by the pine needles on the forest floor. Her face was blank but her eyes were focussed on the patches of indigo blue present between the tree tops.

_Time is of the essence I realise, _a small smile graced her features however it did not reach her eyes. She lifted a small hand to touch the throbbing bruise forming on her cheek.

_At least it is of the essence to create satisfaction, through revenge. _

Lowering her gaze, she focussed on her path.

_And I can, no, **I** will wait to exact my revenge. After all many years can seem few as long as satisfaction is achieved._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_AN: Hello!!!!!!!!!! This is another story I just kinda whipped up! I hope you like it. . . this idea is one of my more ORIGINAL ideas, not influenced by any movie, book or story at least that's what I hope. Only me and my . uhh shall we call it 'untameable' spirit. Lol, well in this one Sakura isn't so innocent and she is waiting basically to exact her revenge on many, and to do so this involves someone no other the . .da de da DA, SYAORAN! Yes that's right!_

_Well anyways I will shut up before I appear so crazy u won't want to read any of my work . . .hmmm_

_Lol, _

_Cheers! Imotou-chan!_


End file.
